Madame Horrible
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Are people born Wicked or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them?
1. Chapter 1

Morrible Horrible

**Chapter 1:**

Morrible clutched onto her trunk holding it close to her chest as she ran through the pouring rain. She was cold and wet and miserable. Today believe it or not was her first day at Shiz University and this was how she was stuck; running down a slippery yellow road for miles on end because her coach forgot to pick her up. She lived in a town that was right in between the Emerald City and Shiz, right next to the yellow brick road. So it was about a two day horse ride to get there, running the way she was, she was lucky to make it there by the end of this week.

Perfect, simply perfect. Why did this always have to happen to her? Her of all people. She was never particularity great looking; actually she looked quiet ordinary, with her short brown hair and light hazel eyes. She was tall no doubt and a healthy weight of someone of her height, not that she was fat but rather skinny. She was often remarked to look like a fish, that just ground at her nerves, she could stand almost anything, well anything but that.

She had few passions, one of which was education, learning, knowledge was power and she planned on getting as much power as possible. After all she wanted a legacy to leave her once she died, she wanted to be remembered.

The water pounded harder and harder, so much so that Morrible was forced to stop at the side of the road. She sat under a tree huffing agitatedly; her light red dress was ruined, of all the luck. It would take her hours to take out all those mud stains.

At that a young man was riding along the yellow brick road on a black horse, he was late to Shiz. He stopped when he saw who he thought was a pretty young girl not much older than him, maybe eighteen or so. He stopped right in front of her to find her crying.

Morrible was crying, she was about to give up and head back home, her great journey ending before she even got to the University. She then stopped when she looked up and saw a young man. He smiled at her softly and unmounted his horse and strode over to her. He was handsome with brown hair and bright green eyes; he was just taller than her.

He offered his hand, "Here let me help you up. There's no need for a pretty thing like you to cry, just tell where you need to go and I'll take you there, promise."

Morrible looked up and took his hand, "You think I'm pretty?"

He helped her up, "Why are you so shocked? Of course you are." Then he repeated gently. "Where do you need to go?"

Morrible sniffed, "I need to go to Shiz."

He smiled, "We'll aren't we it luck, I'm going there too. I didn't know they were accepting women in Universities now."

Morrible shook her head, "They don't, I'm one of the first to, Shiz is the first University to accept women."

He nodded, "I see, well all the more luck, otherwise I'd of never of met you. Now shall we go?"

Morrible nodded as he helped her up on the horse and put his arms around her as she clutched to her trunk tighter than ever. They rode to Shiz, sure they were going to be about a day late but it wasn't that bad, after all Morrible had just made her first friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

That young man's name was Gildon Black. Gildon was a tall, with dark black eyes and had dark gold hair that could have easily passed for black if not for its golden metallic shine. He had kind sharp features that made him appear all the more handsome. His skin was fair but hardly pale. A small smile always appeared to fit across his lips as his eyes gazed curiously at the world around him.

Morrible was had fallen asleep in his arms leaning gently to his chest. He couldn't help but smile. This young woman was beautiful in his eyes, but then everything was in his eyes; for he believed that everything in some shape or form was granted some sort of beauty. They rode on until the morning sun lit the sky and cast its shadow across the world. Morrible slowly awoke gaining recollection and her eyes widened when she realised where she was.

She looked up at the young boy, "I'm sorry but it would appear we've yet to be formally introduced. My name is Amora Delva Morrible and who sir are you?"

Gildon smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you Madame Morrible, and I'm Gildon Black. It's grand to make your acquaintance."

Morribles blinked in surprise, "I've never been referred to as a Madame before, a Lady certainly, but never a Madame."

Gildon laughed, "Well there is a first everything Madame Morrible. You know, I think it rather suits you. You definitely look like a Madame Morrible to me."

Morrible shrugged, "No one has ever taken the effort apart from my parent to call me anything and I plan to keep it as such."

He laughed, "Well aren't you cruel. I find that adorable, I don't know why but that suits you just fine as well."

Morrible almost glared at him, "If you weren't my only means for transport I'd slap you."

He laughed softly and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Is that so, well aren't I lucky. You're cuter when you're huffing like that."

Morribles face turned blank unsure if she should be insulted or flattered. She rarely got any attention from men and now that she had she was wondering what all the fuss was about. Really kisses, holding, goopy eyes, she could do happily without it.

His arms came around her and he laughed merrily. "So what will you be studying at the great Shiz?"

Morrible sighed, "Sorcery."

At that his smile broadened, "Really, me too."

Morrible laughed, "I'm sorry I didn't know I was in the presence to a great wizard."

He replied in good humour, "Make fun of me now but one day I will be the greatest Oz has ever seen and I'll spin magic greater than the greats."

Morrible couldn't help but grin, "I'll only believe it when I see it. Besides I can't imagine you being great."

At that he smiled, "Of course not, because I won't be great but greater than even that."

At that Morrible shook her head, "Now you're being childish."

He nodded in agreement, "True but being childish always brings smiles to weathered faces. Do they not?"

Morrible shrug, "You're getting too complicated for me. I just woke up."

He laughed again, "True. We should stop for breakfast before we carry on our little trail. I'd love to get to know you more."

They stopped on the trail eating their meals quickly. Morrible took out a book reading it to distraction while she ate. Gildon looked over Morrible's shoulder to glance at the book. It was about the times of old.

He laughed softly, "I didn't know you were interested about the civil wars."

Morrible shut her book immediately, "Prying eyes should be averted."

He laughed, "Are we still talking about the book?"

Morrible took her book and hit him on the head.

He laughed softly, "I'm only teasing. I'm only a man and in the end I can't help what I like, especially with one like you."

Morribles face went red, "One more tease from you and I'll walk to Shiz without you."

He smiled, "Now let's not be foolish. I may be a pain but that doesn't give you the right to take offence."

Morribles face turned to stone, "Your tongue should be cut from your mouth. You're the same as all the other males, think a women can't be independent and in control. I damn well will take offence if I wish, it is my right as a person with emotions and not you or the Unknown God will or has the right to change or judge that."

His face broke, "That's blasphemy."

At that Morrible got up and walked away with a quick step.

At that he caught up with her pace, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you but I can be an idiot sometimes. Please stop, can you forgive me."

Morrible stopped and gave him a strict look glancing at him from the side. "That's right you are an idiot and don't you forget it."

At that she gave a small smile and he smiled lunging forward putting his arms around her.

She sighed, "Alright then calm down."

He laughed picking her up and swinging her around, "Oh I will, promise."

Then he held her to him laughing.

She gave him a strange look, "Why are you so happy?"

He gave her a serious look, "You're my first friend I'm going to have at University so at least I won't be alone, beside I don't want to make enemies, especially with you. I have a feeling that it would be unwise to have you as such."

Morrible smiled, "Maybe you're not a complete idiot. We should get going."

He nodded, "You're right, come on."

At that he grabbed her by the hand helping her up the horse and then followed the yellow brick road to Shiz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

As promised they were late and got a scolding from the Headmaster saying how he never wanted to see a repeat of this again and hoped to see them acting more responsible in future. When he was done he sent out Gildon to have a private conversation with Morrible. Gildon gave Morrible a look which said good luck and Morrible stood nervously for her lecture.

The Headmaster was a very intimidating person; he was an incredibly tall, thin, elderly man with a walking stick. There was something about him that just commanded respect and sent a shiver down your spine in fear. He stood quietly standing in front of Madame Morrible as his eyes looked right through her own.

He spoke in a quiet stern voice, "Madame I don't know what you're used to but we have very strict policies here at Shiz. We accept behaviour of the up most excellence and results of the highest achievements in all of Oz. We are the first University to accept females and you are one of precious few women given such an opportunity. You are lucky I don't expel you right here and now embarrassing me, this University, a fine institution, yourself and all women.

"However I do have a heart. You are very lucky that boy was with you or I would have expelled you without hesitation. I know that you a girl so you may not understand this, but I am expecting things from you that I am of the boys. I told all the girls this. That they must meet my very high standard or get out of my sight and never step in this University again. For a young male this is easy to understand and I know you being female this is harder to understand but you must work hard or get out. Do I make myself clear?"

Morrible gritted her teeth, "Yes sir."

He nodded, "Good that is all."

Morrible held to her trunk and looked at the number she was given in her letter of where she was to go for her room. She followed the map until she came to room five-hundred and twenty-two. She opened the door to see another girl in there lying down on her own bed, she'd made herself very comfortable with her whole side of the room personalised with a mussy edge with posters littering the wall. Morrible blinked at the other girl who was staring back at her in equal shock. After a few moments Morrible closed the door and the girl got up from her bed and held out her hand.

The girl had bright messy red hair, stunning blue eyes, tall with porcelain white skin. Her clothes were nice but not kept which gave her a strange daggy look. She also appeared very relax but aware of surroundings as if she were completely at ease but ready to pounce or run if necessary, just like a cat.

Morrible took it, "Hello I'm Amora Delva Morrible and may I ask who you are?"

The girl shook back with a lazy smile, "Glade to make you acquaintance, I'm Winter Summerlands. Your new and long-term roommate. So Miss Morrible it is wonderful to meet you. Everyone calls me Winter or Chills, whatever I'm fine with."

Morrible blinked at the girl's casual attitude, "I'm simply known as Morrible."

Winter smiled welcoming, "Well Morrible besides me have you made any friends?"

Morrible blinked unaware to the fact she had just made a friend. "Yes, a boy."

She gave a hinting smile, "Oh a _friend_, I like those."

Morrible shook her head, "No just a friend."

The girl pouted, "You're no fun. How about some fun? I'd love to have a _friend_."

Morrible shook her head, "Each to there own."

The girl laughed, "True. Oh it's late; we should probably go to bed or get in trouble the next morning sleeping in class. Night Morrible."

Morrible sat on her bed, "Yes, night."

Morribe quickly unpacked her bag and put her belongings in the closet, had a quick shower and went to bed in a light brown nightdress. She lay there thinking to herself that not once in her life had she made friends yet in the span of a few days she had made two. She didn't understand how or why but she was grateful, finally things were looking up. Even though the both of them appeared to be completely and utterly insane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning Morrible woke to find Winter snoring in a messy heap on the other bed. She rubbed her eyes yawning tiredly as she stumbled out of bed. Morrible walked forward and then rather uncharacteristically fell over a bed post. Winter woke up to find Morrible had fallen on her face on the floor and she couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't everyday you woke up to seeing someone had fallen.

Winter laughed, "I hope you don't make a habit of this. I enjoy a nice long sleep."

Morrible shook her head, "It is hardly my aim to fall down every morning to wake you. I just get very clumsy when I get little to no sleep."

Winter cracked into a smile, "I think it would be beyond simple humour to ever meet someone with such a goal for I'm sure it would be easy to succeed. It would probably also give them a sense of achievement before the day has really started. How happy a person like that must be."

Morrible raised her eyebrows, "Must you be so awkward to talk with?"

Winter merely laughed rising out of her bed helping the other girl up by the hand.

She asked softly, "Morrible are you always so quick to temper?"

Morrible sighed, "Only when irritated."

Winter couldn't help another smile, "I'd imagine that would be quiet often."

Morrible gave a small smile in return, "More often than you could know."

Winter took out her timetable and snatched out Morrible's. "Looks like we take all the same classes except you're majoring in Sorcery and I'm majoring in Literature and Law, so we share most of the classes together. I can't wait."

Morrible gave Winter a sceptical look. "I see so we are we sharing Sorcery first thing."

Winter's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Morrible gave a knowing smile, "A good student memorises their timetable from back to front."

Winter stared, "What in Oz have you memorised?"

Morrible laughed lightly in satisfaction, "All my books."

The girl blinked, "I…wow…I don't…how in Oz did you do that?"

Morrible this time stopped to think as she looked at the other girls reaction. For once Winter looked scared to the point of being petrified.

Morrible softened her tone. "What's the matter?"

Winter sat on her bed clutching her face in her hands. "I'm an idiot; I don't even know why I came here. I'm just so scared. I don't want to fail; I don't want to be expelled and sent back home. I don't want to be forced to marry and have children in the coming year. I'm only sixteen. I just want to be free to make my own choices in life.

"I ran away from home when I was accepted here. Now I'm going to be sent back, I hate it here but I hate it more there. I'm afraid and cornered and I don't know what to do. I don't want to fail, that's not an option for me. You have to understand I can't, I really can't."

Morrible sat next to the broken girl putting her hand on her back. "Don't worry it'll be fine, I promise. I'll tutor you if need be and I'll make sure you stay here and won't fail. You can't be that stupid if you made it here dear. You couldn't be. I promise I'll help you. Everything will be fine, just trust me."

The girl sniffed and wrapped her arms around the young woman. "Thank you. Oh thank you so much."

Morrible smiled softly putting her arms around the girl. "Its fine, but I expect you to listen to me and do exactly as I tell you."

Winter smiled softly, "Sure thing. I will I promise. Thank you."

Morrible composed herself, "Yes well, it wouldn't do to have you leave, and after all you are my friend."

Winter laughed as she wiped away the last of her tears. "I'm glade you think so."

Morrible couldn't help a small smile curve her lips. "We should get going or we'll miss class."

Winter laughed teasingly, "Oh perish the thought."

Morrible countered, "Make fun of me all you want but education is the most important thing available. If given the chance you should take advantage of every moment because each moment could mean taking you further into a larger world."

Winter smiled at the other girl's passion. It was amazing how fiery she got simply over an education. She supposed it was important but nearly as much as Morrible made it out to be and for that reason alone she couldn't help a smile as the other girl. It seemed to open her eyes to a new point of view and that was rare, especially for Winter who thought herself a narrow minded person. Who knew, she might even open her mind by the end of it all, you just never knew until you started a journey. Besides anything could happen you never know, even when things appear predictable they can be turned upside down with the simple passing of one moment.

Morrible quickly dressed into a black dress with two thin parallel white lines contrasting with the black at the hem on the dress as well at the end of the short sleeves. There were white buttons in the front of the dress that stopped at the waist. That was their uniform and strangely enough it was very well fitted and looked rather nice. Winter quickly put on her uniform.

Morrible looked at the other girl and smiled, "You look very smart, though you should take out all those nots in your hair and shine your shoes."

Winter crossed her arms, "I refuse."

Morribles face softened, "I'm afraid we have to because if you get caught enough times with your uniform out of place, stained or dirtied or if you simply look sloppy you can be expelled."

Winters face fell, "Does that mean we have to clean our room?"

Morrible smiled softly at the other girl. "No, they stopped inspections fifty years ago. The numbers of students came here were too much so they stopped it due to lack of staff to uphold the inspections, luckily for us."

Winter looked at Morrible's half of the room; it was spotless, perfect and neat, yet very personal with pictures and books neatly stacked. Whereas Winter's half was messy but organised and overly personal with pictures and books placed in piles all over the floor.

She sighed, "I guess."

Morrible smiled at the other girl grabbing a brush and sat behind her. Morrible gently brushed the girl's hair getting through all the nots and tangles. She smiled as she noticed the other girl had very sleek dark red hair that looked beautiful.

Morrible spoke when she was done. "Can I please have your shoes?"

Winter blinked in surprise as she took off her shoes to Morrible. Morrible took them to the bathroom and shined them, erasing all traces of mud. She came out with the perfectly shined black shoes giving them to Winter.

Morrible spoke as Winter put on her shoes. "I expect you to shine your own shoes next time."

Winter shook her head, "You really are crazy."

Morrible's face grew to that of worry. "How in Oz am I crazy?"

Winter replied softly, "Because you're so strict and organised. I mean you act like someone sixty years older than what you are, but then again I like you for that reason. You're a nice person and you're looking out for me though you barely know me. I think that that's rare in person. Actually how old are you?"

Morrible answered, "I just turned eighteen and if you put it that way, I'm more that happy to be crazy."

Winter giggled with a small smile, "I am more than sure that you're crazy. Come on lets get to class or we'll be late."

They soon got to class and took out their books. They were going to learn about Sorcery. When they walked through the door all the boys stood looking at the girls unwelcoming, like they didn't belong, even when they had every right to be there. They were the only girls in that whole class. They took their seats sitting right next to each other in the front row. A man walked in wearing a different uniform to the students, he wore a navy three-piece-suit. The boys were all wearing black three-piece-suits, with long-sleeved white shirts, with the white parallel line at the end of their suit sleeves.

He stared at the class sternly and they sat immediately.

He spoke seriously, "Gentleman", he peered stonily at the girls "and Ladies."

The boys watched him seriously, giving stone glances to the girls.

The lecturer continued, "Here you will learn sorcery, you will learn the secrets to what men have fought their lives over, wars have been created for the very reason of what you are to learn. Magic, Sorcery, it is up to you as to how you use these powers and it's up to me to teach you. Can anyone tell me the first recorded evidence of Magic known in our great land of Oz?"

Morrible immediately raised her hand.

He peered around to find no one else seemed to know. "I'm disappointed. I'd have thought more of you would have taken the initiative to look this up. Yes Miss Morrible."

Morrible smiled confidently. "It was back in the Ozma era, when a young girl, a fairy showed signs that were unusual and showed that she was naturally gifted at Magic. She was later, when she reached an age not much older than us that she was named the ruler of Oz. She was crowned the first Ozma and since then Magic has been taught, all of it as far as we can tell roots to her and her first sign of Magic."

The lecturer smiled, "Excellent answer Miss Morrible. Does anyone know why it was such a good answer? Because it was thorough and detailed, though I'm afraid it was a little too detailed Miss Morrible and for that reason you may lose marks."

Morrible blushed and nodded, keeping that to heart, remembering not to create so much detail in an answer. The rest of that lesson flew past as Morrible found herself enjoying her time there. By the end of the lesson Morrible was putting her books in her bag only to be called by the lecturer to stay behind with Winter.

The lecturer was a tall man, with greying blond hair and hard brown eyes; he carried a black cane with him, as he walked with a slight limp.

He nodded, "It's wonderful to have you in my class Miss Morrible. I believe it to be a privilege."

Morrible nodded, "Thank you Mr Blacksmith."

He smiled, "Don't let the boys pressure you in anyway. Remember you deserve to be here just as much as they do and that goes for you too Miss Summerlands."

Winter nodded, looking down and avoiding eye contact. At that they were dismissed, Morrible caught Winter by the hand and walked the embarrassed girl out of the classroom.

Winter sighed, "I'm sorry, I just."

Morrible comforted her, "There's no need to explain."

Winter was still looking at the ground. "I just felt all those eyes watching me, like I didn't belong, like I was worthless and I hated it Morrible, I hated it. I heard the whispers, I'm not stupid. I just..."

Morrible moved forward and put her arms around the other girl soundly, comforting her gently. "It'll be fine. Don't listen to them. As Blacksmith said, we have every right to be here. Don't let them, those bastards take that from you, alright Winter. No matter what, don't let it get to you or it'll only get worse, okay."

Winter sniffed, drying her tears on her sleeve, "Okay. I'm sorry that I keep crying, you must think…"

Morrible spoke, "I don't think anything. You're a wonderful girl and don't you think otherwise. There all just ignorant bastards so don't think about them. Just think about where you're going and how you're going to get there. That's what's important, not them, you are important and don't let anyone make you think for a second otherwise."

Winter laughed softly through tears, "You barely know me."

Morrible nodded, "True, but I barely know myself so that's okay then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

That night Morrible sighed as she sat on her bed reading over her books and Winter was fast asleep snoring slightly. A knock rattled the door. She looked up from her half-moon reading glasses and the door rattled again. She sighed and got up in her burgundy nightgown and opened the door.

Outside was a young man who looked twenty-one. He was tall, with bright green eyes and sleek dark red hair. He wore the black uniform with a loose bowtie.

He smiled faintly, "I hope I'm not disturbing you but I was hoping for directions. It would appear I'm lost and got myself in the girl dormitory. Could you please help me find the boy one?"

Morrible raised her eyebrows; he was handsome and had honest eyes. He was even slightly muscular.

She nodded, "Yes, what room?"

His smile grew, "Room seven."

She put on her slippers and closed the door, "Follow me and no lagging behind."

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Morrible raised her eyebrows as she led the way.

He asked, "Do you often act so cold or is it just your way of being friendly?"

Morrible replied back sternly, "Depends on what you mean by friendly."

He laughed, "You're a smart one. Though I will admit I don't personally like it when a woman is too loose."

Morrible's face went red, "If you came on this walk to insult me I'll walk straight back and leave you here."

His face turned to the side, "I'm sorry, what did I say?"

She snapped back, "I've had enough of insults and stereotyping women. I've had enough of hearing about how a woman is meant to and not meant to act. I don't want a complete stranger telling me his views; when I have had enough arguments in my life to last a lifetime."

He whispered softly, "I was joking. Is that really how bad it is? So bad that you'll snap at a strange for saying something that he doesn't mean. I'm afraid I never knew."

She stopped and turned to him, "What?"

He smiled sadly, "My mother's a feminist. I don't have a father. I tend to joke about such things because I'm fed up about hearing the same things over and over. About how women fight for an education and to be recognised. I'm done with it. My mother would take me rallies at a young age. Now you may find it hard to believe but women are recognised and are getting there rights. So why be insulted? Is it because there is still friction over such matters? Because that'll eventually go and sooner or later the next generations will take all this for granted. Just like I do."

She looked at him in shock, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

He smiled at her, "Its fine. The names Gabriel Slander but people just call me Slander."

She took out her hand, "Morrible."

He laughed, "I know your name and I lied. I wanted to meet the incredible young woman that insulted half the male body."

Morrible smiled slightly, "Is that what they're saying?"

He laughed, "That and a whole lot more. It looks like you've made yourself some enemies and some friends."

She gave a cheeky smile, "So which are you, friend or foe?"

He smiled back. "Friend…for now.'

She moved forward to him, "Why, is it just me or are you expecting more in this relationship."

He shrugged playfully, "I wouldn't know what you mean."

She smiled back, "I think I would."

At that Slander moved forward and kissed her softly.

He smiled softly, "I suppose you would too."

At that he walked off giving her a wave. Morrible stared off at him. She'd flirted and been kissed and her cheeks were burning. For some strange reason she didn't feel all that tired. So she went to her room and eventually fell asleep feeling all warm and fuzzy.

That morning Winter looked at Morrible with a suspicious look.

Morrible looked at the other girl, "What?"

Winter grinned, "What exactly. What happened last night?"

Morrible shrugged, "I have no idea about what you mean."

Winter folded her arms, "I may not have much experience with men but I know when a girl has a crush. Is it Gildon?"

Morrible shot back, "No!"

Winter smiled, "So it's a new fella'."

Morrible's face went red, "No?"

Winter grinned like a cat, "That's adorable."

Morrible's crossed her arms, "I'm not adorable."

Winter laughed, "Oh yes you are, with every meaning of that word. So who is he?"

Morrible gave up, "It's a young man…he, he's really, well I don't know. I don't even know him."

Winter laughed again, "You don't have to know someone to crush on them. He must be really good looking, if he made you lost for words."

Morrible crossed her arms trying to be mad, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Winter saw through her, "I suggest you go after him. He sounds nice. What's his name?"

Morrible's face went redder. Her attempt to change topic failed. "He's called Slander and well his handsome and really nice. He lied to meet me."

Winter raised her eyebrows, "Was he sleazy, gentlemanly or a charmer?"

Morrible raised her eyebrows, "You should write a book 'Who to Date and Why'. He's a gentleman."

Winter smiled, "I hope we meet him."

Morrible shook her head, "Fine."

They walked out of their room and walked to class quickly. When they walked in all the young men stood again except for a few. Normally such a gesture would've been one of respect but the way they stared at the girls, it was anything but.

Mr Blacksmith stared angrily, "If you are going to treat my student's with such disrespect you'll either leave my class or sit down."

Most of the students sat but a few left without a word.

Mr Blacksmith's eyes narrowed, "No one is to act like that again. Not in my or any other class. I'm going to have a meeting with the other teachers this afternoon. I can assure you that will be a very important topic. By tomorrow if such action is taken again it will involve suspension and if it continues, expulsion. Have I made myself clear?"

Everyone just stared angrily and listened to the rest of the lesson and Morrible sat next to Winter feeling a little smug.

At the end of the lesson Slander walked down the stairs and smiled at Morrible.

He stopped in front of her, "How are you today Madame?"

Morrible smiled softly, "Fine thank you."

He nodded and looked at the other girl, "Might I ask who are you?"

Winter looked at him with a mischievous smile, "Winter. Though I suppose you know that."

He nodded, "One has to know these things. Background knowledge on people proves useful."

Winter smiled softly, "Yes it does but I bet you would know a lot more than that."

Slander almost laughed, "Now how would you know that?"

Winter smiled softly, "You're not the only person with connections."

He nodded, "Looks like I've underestimated you. I promise it won't happen again."

She nodded, "I hope you live up to that promise."

He looked at Morrible, "Do you have anything else on are you free for the rest of the day?"

Morrible replied, "I'm free."

He grinned, "Good, I suggest you come with me."

Morrible raised her eyebrows, "On what grounds."

He laughed, "I can assure you that you'll enjoy yourself if you do. I know how to give a girl a good time and no I'm not stereotyping."

Winter interrupted, "Morrible I see you have plans so I'll be seeing you later. I hope you enjoy yourself with Mr Slander."

At that Winter left with a cheeky smile and Gildon caught up with her.

He asked soft, "Whose he?"

Winter looked at Gildon with a smile, "If I didn't know better I'd say they were a couple."

Gildon frowned, "I don't believe it and I refuse to."

Winter shrugged, "Say what you might but he's going out with Morrible whether you want it to happen or not. I'd even say she looks like she will have fun."

Gildon frowned, "Well that's not fair."

Winter shrugged, "Too little too late."

Slander turned to Morrible as the other two left. "It would appear I've stirred up trouble."

Morrible smiled, "Don't flatter yourself."

He smiled in return, "And why not. A man has to develop his ego somehow."

Morrible shook her head, "You can be confusing."

He laughed, "You'll get used to it. I'm an acquired taste, I can assure you once you get used to me. You'll wish I would never leave."

Morrible grinned, "As I said you flatter yourself. Alright now that I am what would appear to be available, what would you like to do?"

He shrugged, "No idea. Do you drink?"

Morrible replied, "Yes and no. Depends what I'm drinking for."

He laughed, "How about to good times ahead?"

Morrible just walked ahead, "No I don't think I will."

He walked next to her, "I see. So do you have any idea to what we can do?"

She shrugged, "I thought you had something planned."

Then Slander's face lit up, "I have a perfect idea. Follow me."

Before Morrible could reply he caught her hand and began to run. Morribe's eyes widened as she found herself running behind the lunatic.

Slander laughed, "Come on Morrible no lagging."

Morrible ran up next to him barely keeping up. "Oh you're hilarious."

He glanced back at her, "Well I thought it was a good joke."

They kept running and he took her right through the forest.

Morrible blinked, "Do you even know where you're going?"

He grinned, "Of course. Don't underestimate me. It would be first mistake."

They eventually slowed to walk and he took her through some trees until they came to beautiful clearing. It had long elegant glass rippling in the wind and a lake that filled most of the clearing, filled with a cascade of clear water.

She stared, "How do you even know about this place?"

He smiled, "I told you I have sources."

At that he caught her hand and dragged her to the lake and Morrible stopped.

She almost yelled, "Oh no you don't."

He picked her up, "Try and stop me."

He walked thigh deep into the water and dropped Morrible. Morrible got up and she was fuming.

She just stared at him, "Your going to pay for that."

At that she splashed him with water and he laughed. He splashed her right back and before anyone said anything the both of them were having fun. They had fun until it was dark and when it was dark they were shocked. They had no idea where all the time had gone.

Morrible stumbled onto the slippery bank with Slander. Before anyone could say a word Slander fell from the mud bringing Morrible down with him. They laughed as they lay down on their backs.

Slander smiled, "You'd be lying if you said you didn't have fun today."

Morrible smiled back, "True. So would you."

He grinned broader, "Also true. You know what I'm going to sweep you off your feet. I just know I will and I'll fall in love with you."

Morribled laughed, "God you're insane but you are an acquired taste. I think I'm starting to enjoy it."

He moved to his side, "I know."

At that he kissed her with a smile and Morrible kissed back.

Morrible moved away after a short while, "However were just friends."

He frowned, "Why? I thought I'd stolen your heart."

Morrible smiled, "Not quite. Maybe one day but today is hardly that day. Now get me out of this forest."

He asked, "And if I refused?"

Morrible shrugged, "I'd try and find my way out and then be murdered by some monster or another and you'll be to blame."

Slander sighed, "Fine but don't expect me not to kiss you."

Morrible shrugged, "Fine but don't expect not be slapped next time."

He nodded, "As you say."

At that he took her hand and walked her out of the forest escorting her back to her room. When she got there Winter demanded to know what had happened as they got ready for bed. Morrible just smiled and went to bed ignoring the questioning girl and before long, she fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked and no profit was made from this story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this. Please review, reviews are always appreciated. **

**Chapter 6:**

Morrible woke that morning to find Winter singing. Morrible stared at the girl. She sung better than most, it was interesting because she sung a soft melody in a high pitch about broken hearts and picking yourself up again. Morrible laughed and Winter's face went red.

Winter looked at the other girl, "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Morrible smiled, "No."

Winter's looked confused, "Why'd you laugh?"

Morrible shrugged, "Its not everyday one finds themselves waking to singing. Falling asleep to definitely but never waking up. I just thought it an unusual situation."

Winter smiled, "I don't think I know anyone strange as us or our friends."

Morrible agreed, "True, only yesterday Slander thought he'd caught my heart. Maybe not but he definitely caught my attention."

Winter asked, "So what did you do yesterday?"

Morrible laughed, "Sorry I'm not telling."

Winter frowned, "Why not?"

Morrible replied, "Because it's of no matter. Anyway we've got to get to class."

Winter sighed, "You wake early and that's your first thought. My your so monotone."

Morrible laughed, "And you're so unexpected that you're like a brown box. Who knows what's in you?"

Winter laughed, "Oh I'm flattered."

Morrible replied, "As am I."

The girls began laughing as a tap rattled their door.

Morrible sighed, "I'm getting sick of answering that door."

Winter rolled her eyes and answered. She opened it to Slander.

He laughed, "It's just me."

Morrible picked up a sock and threw it at him, "Go away or I'll turn you into a toad."

He shook his head, "No you wouldn't. You'd miss me too much."

Morrible glared, "Try me."

At that Slander left with a smiled.

Winter shook her head, "So your friends then."

Morrible looked at her, "I'm almost sacred to ask."

Winter laughed, "If you'd just started going out, you wouldn't be able to stay away from each other. No necessarily kissing but your eyes would continually glance at each other and you wouldn't generally be able to think of anyone else. However that's generally only when there's attraction. He definitely showed those very symptoms."

Morrible shook her head, "I don't know whose worse, him or you."

Winter shrug, "I'm hardly that bad. Besides I'm bored don't blame me if I think it would be interesting if someone I knew had a love interest I might be less bored. You know they say scandal is happening all over Shiz and I have no idea what is happening."

Morrible shook her head, "I have no idea how we got to that topic and I don't care. I'm going to class. I couldn't careless for gossip."

Winter looked at her, "And that's why you're no fun."

Morrible then blinked, "I just realised where all in a main building and there are no male and female dormitories.'

Winter raised her eyebrows, "Now you're confusing me."

Morrible shook her head, "Ignore that. I think I'm an idiot."

Winter laughed, "If you're an idiot I'm a toucan."

Morrible forced her face to stay blank. "I didn't realise you had such a huge beak."

Winter rolled her eyes, "Class is looking good for a change."

Morrible smiled, "Well at least something positive came from this discussion."

Winter smiled, "Come on Miss Monotone or we'll miss class. I bet it'd make the front page of the news."

Morrible got up and they walked out the door.

Morrible retorted playfully, "Right after you make the headlines. You actually want to go to class."

Winter glanced at her watch. They really were running late. So she did the responsible thing and ran with Morrible quick to follow.

The teacher walked in. Her name was Miss Hawk. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun. She was middled aged with a look of sternness that appeared strange in contrast to her soft features. She wore a black blouse and a long black dress with white poker dots.

Her icy blue eyes looked over the class expectantly. "I'm not sure what to think of you but I suppose you'll all have to do. What do you know of Oz's history? Anyone care to share?"

Winter raised her hand hesitantly.

Miss Hawk smiled, "What is it dear?"

Winter glanced to Morrible and felt foolish as she stood. "That Oz has been through too many civil wars, which has resorted in its lack of growth in the past century. That the Ozma is struggling to keep all of Oz in peace."

Winter immediately sat feeling rather silly, if not ill.

Miss Hawk smiled, "Very good Miss Winter. That regardless of how controversial is correct."

Winter smiled in relief and looked at Morrible slightly gratefully. Morrible just smiled back.

Miss Hawk asked again, "What else do you know?"

Slander responded, "That in the past fifty years women have gained their rights through careful and peaceful protest."

Miss Hawk laughed, "Yes, again good. Well class it would appear you're a little brighter than I thought. I trust you will continue to surprise me. Now please follow what I've written on the board and copy it down and then you'll follow my lecture."

By then end everyone felt shocked. They'd just learnt about things that people never uttered. The things that were to be left it the closet. Things like how there have been a minority group plotting to take down the Ozma and such.

Winter whispered, "I think I've found my favourite lesson."

Morrible replied, "I couldn't agree more."

They turned the corner to see Gildon with a young golden haired blonde girl. She was tall, with sharp blue eyes.

Morrible stared, both of them were fighting.

Glindon sighed, "Sasha will you stop."

She frowned, "I don't see why I should. I'll spend my time with whomever I want."

He scolded, "You're worrying everyone."

She glared, "I don't care. Our parents didn't care before why should they now?"

Gildon gave up and she paced away, angrily trying to compose herself. Why couldn't he just ignore her like everyone else did? Why did he have to care so much and why did she love him all the more for it?

Morrible approached him, "What was that?"

He sighed, "Nothing. She's my older sister. She worries me. I hate the company she keeps. So when I tell her my concerns she just runs and tells me to mind myself. That it had nothing to do with me."

Winter frowned, "What do you mean?"

Morrible replied, "He means that she is a harlot."

Winter whispered softly, "You mean she sleeps around."

Gildon put his hand over his worried face. "I have to go."

At that he went to go after her and Winter was about follow but Morrible caught her arm.

Morrible whispered softly to the girl, "It's none of our business."

Winter frowned, "I just wanted to help."

Morrible looked at the girl gently, "I know but it's none of our business and even if we wanted to help we couldn't. It's not something that we should get involved into."

Winter nodded, "I suppose so."

Morrible sighed, "Family matters are best left in the family. Winter…I don't think there is much we could do even if we tried to do anything. It seems to be something that we wouldn't understand without the whole story and as far as we know, Gildon doesn't know the story either."

Winter looked down, "Yeah, I know. Doesn't stop me from worrying though."

Morrible put her arms around the girl. "I know. It worries me too. Come on lets go I believe we have a few classes left."

Winter nodded though hardly in the spirit for classes. "Yeah let's go."

Morrible fell asleep that night staring after thinking things over. She'd thought about everyone and couldn't help but worry slightly. Though she knew better than to act, acting quickly without any information or plan was rash and reckless. She'd wait until she decided what to do, it was the only plan she could think of.

Winter however stayed awake barely sleeping that night. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help. Her friend was hurting and she felt helpless. She couldn't do anything and it literally wracked her.

Morrible woke the next morning to find Winter sitting up in bed writing.

Morrible asked quietly, "What are you doing?"

Winter looked up, "I'm…I don't know. I'm trying to distract myself. I just feel awful."

Morrible looked at the other girl gently. "You shouldn't feel upset. It has nothing to do with us."

Winter whispered, "Is that meant to help. I saw my friend literally broken like I've never seen before. He looked so lost and I can't help him Morrible. Even if I tried. I hate being in situations like that. I've been in too many situations Morrible where I can't help things. That things fall in front of me and I couldn't be of any help. I can't do anything. I hate feeling helpless and I just did.

"When I was seven my mother had a child, a young boy and he died after a few days. Just that long and she lost him. She had looked…I wasn't able to do anything. No one talks about him but ever since then I've hated being helpless and I can't stand any situation where I can't do anything. I hate it."

Morrible stared, "I lost my parents when I was nine. I know what feels to be alone. To not being able to turn to anyone and it's scary. So I learnt to be self-reliant. Winter everyone goes through things, things they'd rather forget but it's impossible. It's part of life. What you learn and grow from it is your choice. However if you can't control something just know it's not your fault because you have to accept it because if you don't it'll eat you up."

Winter nodded, "I know but every time I see that look, I see my mother and I feel like that child again."

Morrible put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "You're not a child. You're a young woman. Helplessness isn't a sign of weakness; it shows that where just human."

Winter put her arms around the girl, "Okay."

Morrible stood still in shock for a moment and then hugged the girl with a smile. She wondered how long this girl had felt this way and how many it affected her life. She never thought that anything should hurt someone so badly that they broke down like that almost ten years later. Unfortunately these things happened. She could only hope that she's helped and not made anything worse.

Morrible woke at night to hear a tap at her window. She yawned putting on a dark blue robe, slipping on some slippers she looked out the window. There was Slander throwing rocks at her window.

She rolled her eyes and there he was dressed into a nice navy suit standing next to Gildon with Sasha.

She opened the window and yelled, "What is it?"

Slander shouted back, "We were going to go to a near by town and were wondering if you and Winter would come with us."

Winter got up rubbing her eyes, "Why not? It could be fun."

Morrible uttered, "I'm out numbered."

Gildon yelled, "What was that?"

Morrible shouted back, "I said we'd be delighted too."

Morrible closed her window and drew the curtains. She honestly didn't want to go but she didn't want to miss anything. Thus the reason to why she was putting on a nice well fitted dark blue dress that ended to her knee.

Morrible looked up and saw Winter wearing a nice yellow dress.

Winter sighed, "You look dead."

Morrible raised her eyebrows, "Thank you. I'm afraid you look worse."

Winter smiled, "Thank you."

At that the girls walked down the stairs and met up with the rest of them.

Winter smiled, "So where are we going?"

Gildon replied, "There's this place called the Philosophy Club. I've always been curious about that place."

Sasha smiled, "I'm here to watch my little brother. Anything can happen there and someone needs to watch out for him."

Morrible exhaled, "Why are we going?"

Slander laughed, "Why not? Tomorrow we don't have classes it's our one day off in the week. Why not take full advantage?"

Sasha countered, "Why not indeed."

Morrible smiled, "Let's just go. I want to get it over with."

Slander sighed, "You make it sound like a death penalty."

Morrible glanced at him as the got inside the carriage. "Don't push it. I'm still thinking about turning you into a toad."

He smiled, "So you can kiss me and turn me into your prince."

Winter laughed, "You really do flatter yourself."

Winter woke that morning with a splitting headache. Last night was nothing but a blur. She looked to see Morrible reading her book at their desk.

Winter whispered, "What happened?"

Morrible laughed, "Last night was an experience. You drank something and well…you acted strangely."

Winter tried to concentrate. "Don't talk too loudly, your hurting my head. What did I do?"

Morrible turned to the girl. "You just became different. Like you were willing to do things that you normally wouldn't agree to. The boys drank the same thing. Sasha and me were the only ones who wouldn't touch the stuff. She took care of the boys making sure they didn't do anything stupid. I made sure you didn't do anything either. I think it was some sort of drug. Whatever it was I'm glad it's over. I swear you tried to hop over to every boy in there. At times I had to restrain you."

Winter rubbed her forehead. "I'm glad I can't remember. It sounds terrible. I didn't do anything did I?"

Morrible smiled, "No you didn't. Though there were a few close calls. I say in future we stay away from that place."

Winter laughed, "I love how you're always so suitable. Have you ever done anything reckless?"

Morrible closed her book. "I came with you last night didn't I?"

Winter pushed her hair back. "You know what I mean. You're always so sensible. Haven't you ever done something reckless just to be reckless?"

Morrible shook her head. "Never."

Winter put her hand through her hair and leaned back. "I just knew that. I wish you would. You could have fun."

Morrible shook her head. "Then where would we be. We would've woken in a strange place and I wouldn't have walked you upstairs to your room."

Winter laughed, "True. Was I really that bad?"

Morrible nodded. "Yes. We don't want to get into detail."

Winter smiled as she got up, rubbing her head. "I'll take your word for it."

Morrible helped the girl to her feet stabling her. "Take it easy today. You're still a little unsteady."

Winter put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I can take it from here."

Winter got up and went to get out of her yellow dress and went into the bathroom with a hazel dress. Morrible smiled the girl always dressed herself well, messily but nicely.

Winter walked out in her new dress. "Any plans or are we just going to improvise."

Morrible smiled, "Do whatever you want I'm going to study."

Winter looked at book being read, "Doesn't look like studying to me."

Morrible looked up and closed the book. "I didn't say it was for school."

Winter laughed, "Why are you so interested in civil wars and Oz's history. Don't you find it to be a bore?"

Morrible sighed, "Of course not. It's possibly the most important thing to know about Oz. For example over the past years the Ozma's reign of power has become troubled with the raise of attacks to remote villages by various minority groups. With such people are growing restless for protection and feeling as though their ruler isn't giving them the protection needed. So for the first time in centuries the Ozma's rule of power has been threatened for the first time in a thousand years.

"At the same time this has resulted in the first army raised by the Ozma in a century. She is trying to protect her people and stop this information becoming public. So the majority of Oz doesn't even know what's happening. The Ozma's afraid for the first time of her rule of power. That there is a revolution that threatens to take her out of power and bring someone else to power.

"This is all happening without any of us knowing. If it became public anarchy would be at foot."

Winter shook her head. "You got all that from books."

Morrible looked away, "I also have very personal reasons involved as well. Something I'd rather not discuss."

Winter smiled softly, "Come with me. This seems to be rather depressing. Shall we go out? It could be fun. You might have fun."

Morrible shook her head. "I'd rather not. I'm reading."

Winter then pulled up a chair next to Morrible. "Alright then let's see what we have here. I suppose everything else can wait for a later date."

7


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I just wanted to point out that I don't think this story is appropriate for anyone under sixteen years of age. Not necessarily because of the language or violence. I do however believe the themes to be rather adult and not appropriate for anyone otherwise. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think honestly. **

**Chapter 7:**

Morrible woke that morning with her alarm going off. She reached over to check the time and yawned. Stumbling out of bed she headed clumsily for the shower. Fumbling through her closet she picked out her uniform and quickly changed. Winter yawned sitting up. As she rubbed her eyes she spotted Morrible and laughed.

Morrible folded her arms. "What is it?"

Winter tried to hide her smile, "Well, it's just that…you're uniform. It's back-to-front."

Morrible looked down as an embarrassed smile set across her face. "Thank you."

Morrible then proceeded to correct her uniform.

Winter looked to her clock. "Why are you up so early?"

Morrible glanced to the clock and smiled softly. "I'm going for a morning stroll. You're welcome to join me if you want."

Winter put her pillow over her head. "I can't believe you're up two hours early just to walk."

Morrible shrugged, "It's more than that. I also won't make it to today's classes I have a prior commitment."

Winter creased her eyebrows and sat back up. "You're not coming. Why not?"

Morrible looked at her gently, "I have to go and do something."

Winter paused in confusion. "What?"

Morrible sighed, "If you come with me you'll find out."

Winter just sat there for a few moments to collect her thoughts. She couldn't understand why Morrible would miss classes and what could be so important. So she gathered herself putting on a soft purple dress with a navy ribbon tied around it. She quickly tamed her hair and tied it back quickly with a red ribbon. She came out of the bathroom looking as beautiful and composed as ever yet as untamed as any wildcat that couldn't be domesticated.

Morrible smiled as she picked up a few books and put them into a brown leather backpack. She closed her eyes and thoughtlessly concentrated. She sat there holding the backpack close to her chest. It was moments like that that she would simply not think about the world at large, about civil wars or even the task at hand. She'd just stop and let memories pass her by. It was probably the only day she let herself not be occupied just to remember.

Winter stared at the other girl unsure of what to do. She'd never seen her so unresponsive before that she was completely is another world. One she could never guess at.

Winter whispered hesitantly, "Morrible…are we going to go now?"

Morrible opened her eyes. "Of course. Let's go. I'm sorry I must of seemed rather strange for a second."

Winter's voice was still low. "Are you okay? You don't seem yourself today."

Morrible smiled, "Don't worry your little head over it. I'm fine…I'm just more venerable today. I've never been one to shy away from stating my fears. I'm just a little afraid. That's all really."

Winter paused, "Why?"

Morrible replied, "Simple really. Today is the day I realise that I'm alone and I'll never see my parents again. This is the day they passed Winter."

Winter moved forward putting her arms around her. "You're not alone. I'm here."

Morrible smiled as the tears fell. "I know but it's not the same Winter. Sometimes I just want my parents. Sometimes I just want to breakdown but I know I can't because I don't have the unconditional love of a parent. I have to move forward and not look back. I know I want to but I can't because sometimes pain isn't the worst thing, sometimes it's realising that you have to go through it alone…"

Winter just wrapped her arms around the girl. She had fought with her parents too many times to count and she sometimes hated them and sometimes loved them but couldn't imagine her life without them. She couldn't imagine losing her parents. In a way they were her rock. She could get here or there but at the end when all was said and done she knew they'd always be there waiting and she loved them for it. She loved them and that was the main thing despite their many differences they only wanted what was best for her. And sometimes Winter hated that she knew that so well.

Morrible was still crying putting her arms around the other girl. She couldn't recall the last time she'd leaned on someone's shoulder to cry on instead of silently in her pillow when things got too much.

Winter gently held on to her. "It'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise, even if it takes forever. It'll be fine. You are loved Morrible, maybe not in a way that you thought but you are. I'm certain your parents still love you and their watching over you. You're too good a person to hurt so much. Do you know that? Do you that sometimes it's what you lost but the happiness you'd had."

Morrible wrapped her arms around the girl. "I suppose but I never understood why. I mean they wanted no part of it Winter. No part at all. They just wanted to live their lives. They talked so much about everything. About the world, about Oz, about life. They were always full of so much life Winter and it was taken from them. It was just taken and I was so young. I still had so much to learn. I was going to learn so much from them Winter. Their still gone and I hate it.

"I hope I never see the people who did that to them. I hope I never have to hear so many screams again and no more fire. I hope I never see so much fire."

Winter stayed quiet holding the girl to her. She didn't know what to say so she held her and let her cry. After awhile Morrible moved back and looked at the clock.

She whispered softly, "We should go. It's almost time."

Winter paused and looked at the clock. They'd been there for sometime and still the sun hadn't risen. Morrible stood still clutching her backpack to her chest. Winter followed after her barely sure of what to do. They walked for awhile not once stopping. The walked even when the sun rose and walked even longer along the dirt road. Eventually Morrible walked off the track and Winter followed unsure if the other girl knew where they were going.

Soon Morrible stopped walking. She'd stopped in the field of grass where the length stopped higher than your knees and the wind swept through the blades like waves. Morrible stood still and looked down from up a hill, down an all the other steep hills that crowded the area and just stared.

Winter was unsure of what was going on, so she asked gently. "Why are we here?"

Morrible smiled, "My father would always say that the higher up you went the closer you got to a lost loved one. I don't believe it mind you but a part of me thinks that it makes perfect sense. So on this day I get as high up as I can every year just to be that little closer to my parents. I must sound crazy."

Winter smiled, "That's okay because I'm a little crazy too."

Morrible smiled in return and put her arms around her friend. Winter smiled holding the other girl to her.

Morrible moved back and asked, "Did you bring anything to eat?"

Winter gave a small smile, "It would appear I forgot."

Morrible laughed, "It's good I came prepared then."

At that Morrible sat down on top of their hill and gave Winter half of her sandwich. They ate soundly without another word being said. They smiled and laughed. They just got to know each other. Like good friends should. They even understood a little more about one another.

3


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Morrible was on her way to class when a hand caught her. She turned to see Slander looking at her worriedly.

He asked softly, "Why weren't you here yesterday? Did something really bad happen?"

Morrible smiled at him softly, "Yes, something did happen…a long time ago and I wasn't here for personal reasons."

He faltered, "Is there anything I can do?"

Morrible shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

He looked at her wearily, "Okay…but if I ever can, please tell me. Even if I can't I'd like to try and help you. I can't though if you leave me in the dark. Okay."

Morrible softened at his concern, "Alright. I promise. If I need your help I will tell you."

He nodded as relief flooded his features, "Good, very good. I just…thank you."

Morrible looked at him in slight confusion. He looked relieved but at the same time there was a worry. A worry she didn't really understand and thought better than to ask. If he wanted to tell her he would in time and if not...well it was hardly her business.

Slander asked softly, "So where are you going to go now?"

Morrible smiled at him, "I'm going to go shopping with Winter."

Slander laughed.

Morrible crossed her arms, "I don't see what's so funny. I just said I was going out."

Slander grinned, "It's not that. It's just the thought of you shopping. You hardly see the type."

Morrible glared, "You really are a pain in ones backside. If I was so concerned about 'types' I wouldn't of bothered wasting my time with you."

He sighed, "You've cut me so deeply. Suppose you didn't have someone like me. Who would you take your frustrations out on? Besides I can provide on more than one kind of frustration."

Morrible blushed slightly, "I swear I would rather drown myself."

Slander replied, "Oh don't go and do that or I'll drown myself straight after and you'll have blood on your hands."

Morrible rolled her eyes, "Trust me your death will no be a great tragedy."

He sighed, "Oz no one loves me."

Winter smiled as she walked up to them. "I love you."

He smiled, "Thank Ozma someone does. Do you love me enough to marry me?"

Winter laughed, "Sorry your more like a brother."

He sighed, "I'm heart broken. I've just been refused a proposal. Are you sure? I think we'd have very good looking children."

Winter smiled, "I think I'll survive, as hard as it may be. Come on Morrible lets get go."

Morrible uttered, "How do you stand him? I know I don't, well barely."

Winter whispered back, "He's lovely in a weird way. Besides it's hard to find someone that you can just laugh with and have fun."

Morrible smiled, "I suppose but he still annoys me."

Winter laughed, "Yeah I know but your forgetting how easy it can be to annoy you."

Morrible gave her an embarrassed smile. "Yes, well, I can't help that."

Winter nodded, "I know and I love you all the more for it."

Morrible glanced at Winter, "You love everyone."

Winter looked slightly distant, "I guess, but again it's not something I can help."

Morrible nodded, "And I love you all the more for it as well."

The girls walked until they made it to a village that was barely a two hours walk from their university but for them it was worth it. It had almost been too long since either of them had been shopping than in a way it a breath of fresh air. It wasn't that both girls were into fashion or all that, least of all Morrible who prided herself in looking presentable. However it had been apart of their lives back at home and without it felt strange, so they decided to spend the day together searching for clothes even if they didn't anything they liked anyway.

However they did find one shop that sparked both girls interest as they walked in. A shop of sorcery and clothing called Spelling Trouble.

There was a woman who smiled from behind the counter, "And who might you be then. Two young girls coming to my shop. Please don't be bashful. If you need help I'll be right here waiting then."

The woman was wearing a long black dress; her hair was grey hanging messily around her head, she wore two light blue Wellingtons and a black pointed hat. The woman was aged a good deal yet had soft delicate features of someone who must have been beautiful many years ago.

Morrible answered, "I'm Morrible and this is Winter. Who are you?"

The woman smiled a tooth gaped smile. "I'm Ursula. Don't mind my appearance. I can change it to whatever I want. I look different all the time. No one sees me the same twice. As to what I actually look like…well I haven't shown that to anyone in many years."

Morrible smiled, "You abuse sorcery."

Ursula cackled, "I think I like you. You find it as amusing as I do. Look around and buy what you please. I pride myself on my quality goods."

Morrible looked around with Winter and she found books long out of print on matters that she hadn't even thought about. Winter found a dark blue dress that fitted rather handsomely on her. Morrible found a light blue dress that fitted well and unlike her other dresses as it hugged her curves.

Morrible blinked as she inspected herself in the mirror of the change room.

Winter smiled, "Come on out, we want to see you."

Morrible walked out of the dressing room slightly self-consciously.

Winter looked the other girl, "You look good. You should buy it, it looks great on you."

Morrible was about to argue when Ursula interrupted, "You can keep it. I don't have any use for it and it's done nothing but gather dust here. Keep it. Think of it as a gift."

Morrible sighed, "Fine I'll keep it."

Winter stepped forward, "I think it's a wise choice or I might've bought it which would be a mistake because I don't have the height for that dress."

Morrible laughed, "And what the point of that?"

Winter smiled slyly, "So I'd force you to keep it."

Morrible shook her head, "The way your mind works. I'm almost scared to think of what else it might be plotting."

When Morrible was changed into her proper clothes, she walked to the counter and bought her books, after which Winter bought her dress and a pocket watch.

Ursula smiled, "I can't wait until you come back. I'm always full of stock. Always something new to find here. Thank ye and I await the return."

Morrible walked away with Winter as they started making their way to university.

Morrible sighed, "I really do wonder if that woman really does act like that or if it's just a show."

Winter nodded, "Yeah. She seemed nice enough. I wonder what she thought of what we got. I've needed a watch lately."

Morrible was clutching her books, "Probably though I was strange for buying these books."

Winter disagreed, "I doubt it. After all she was the one selling the books. How could she judge anyone who chose to buy them?"

Morrible agreed, "I suppose your right. I can't wait to read them."

Winter smiled, "I'd expect no less from you. Actually I'm rather tired. When I get home I'm going to sleep."

Morrible watched a Shiz came into view, "I couldn't agree more. I feel rather tired myself. Though I do love the fact we went shopping and found somewhere we liked."

Winter yawned, "Yeah so am I. I just can't wait until I go to bed. I'll love the fact that I'll be sound asleep any moment in my bed."

Morrible smiled half-heartedly, "Yes, to bed it is until another day comes."


End file.
